Fuel efficiency is an important consideration for engine operation, particularly aircraft engine operation. Fuel efficiency may depend on many different parameters associated with engine operation, including speed, engine geometry, and bleed characteristics. However, it may be difficult to determine the correct set of parameters that result in the most efficient operation while maintaining power and performance. At times, it even may be difficult to measure the amount of fuel used during operation.
Some engine systems attempt to make adjustments to improve fuel efficiency. However, these attempts may not be sufficient to provide immediate efficiency improvements, especially for an individual engine.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved operations support systems and methods that generate improved fuel efficiency and engine operation. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.